The Sable Knight and the White Princess
by SolStone
Summary: CamusxNina. Takes place in both of the 'books'. After his 'death' on the battlefield, Camus seeks out two people to regain his lost life: the one he loves and the one who stands in his way.
1. Book 1

In the event of FE11's release, I'm putting this up. What was originally a one-shot grew into something more. I tailored all of the names to what SerenesForest said were the official names of the English version. So there. Do enjoy. I plan on pre-ordering my copy soon...

and...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

There he was, his blonde hair waving in the breeze, clad in his black armor with gold embroidery, atop his black warhorse. He held the powerful lance Gradivus, and a blade was sheathed at his side. He sat there, atop his warhorse, surrounded by his Sable Knights of Grust, looking ahead, at the army that would overrun his own. He was Camus, General of Grust's elite Sable Knight brigade. He held the respect and love of his loyal men, and they gathered around him now. He was looking for someone, someone who he saved, someone who he fell in love with, someone whose army would be forced to strike him dead. He saw the allied forces advancing. Some of his forces advanced, but were slain. A green-haired paladin ran one of the Sable Knights through with a blade, and a green haired Falcon knight stayed close by at his side. An arrow flew at her, but that paladin took it himself full in the chest. He swayed in his saddle, but did not fall. He moved to the rear to treat his wounds. Some Sable Knights rode out against the allied lines. They were met by two soldiers of the hero class. One wore green armor, the other wore mercenary garb. The one with green armor jumped up and slashed the helm of a Sable Knight, who fell to the ground. The hero then ran towards a female paladin to assist her elsewhere. He saw two Dragon Knights. One was the Medonian princess Minerva, and the other was Shiida, princess of Talys. They flew over towards a small group of soldiers which consisted of Prince Marth, his tactician Malledus, a sniper with pink hair, and a paladin with a white turban. He was looking at Camus with a sinister look on his face, and he gripped his lance tightly. Camus then saw her. She was standing next to Marth, whispering something in his ear, occasionally looking at Camus with concern in her eyes. She was Nyna, the last surviving member of the Akaneian royal family, and the woman who Camus loved. Her light blonde hair stood out, and her ornate white dress distinguished her from the other women wearing armor. Their eyes met sadly, knowing what could and probably would happen. He looked away; he could not bear to look at her, the woman he saved, the woman he suffered for, the woman he loved. He looked up. The majority of his knights were lying strewn about the field, dead or dying. Only his personal retinue was standing around him now.

"Don't do anything rash gentlemen, only advance if they come straight at you." Camus told his knights, who nodded and pulled their visors down over their faces. He fought without a helm because his blonde hair made him recognizable in the midst of the black wave that bore down on the enemies of Grust. The allied forces gathered around Prince Marth, as if they were hesitant about advancing any closer to Camus and his retinue.

"Look my lord, they are afraid of you!" one of the Sable Knights said. The rest of his knights laughed aloud.

"No one would come to challenge our finest general! They are quaking with fear!" another said. The laughing stopped. Malledus waved his hands and made gestures. The allied army moved out into some formation.

"My lord, do you have orders?" asked Glenn, Camus' deputy commander. He sported reddish brown hair, was the same age as Camus, and he too wore no helmet. He also wore the officer's garb of the Sable Knight brigade, the black armor with gold embroidery. He held a silver sword, and he had a javelin attached to the side of his horse's armor.

Camus turned to Glenn and said. "Glenn, I want you to take the rest of the troops and pull out." Glenn was shocked and opened his mouth to protest. "Glenn, if something happens to me, you are in charge."

"General, we won't leave you." The rest of the knights nodded in affirmation. "General, we fight as one brigade, we die as one brigade."

Just then, the paladin wearing the white turban, charged towards the Sable Knight formation. "He's mine, don't get in his way." Camus yelled, slowly advancing. His knights nodded and flanked him, forming a wall of black armored cavalry. The Grustian Sable Knights were charging. Camus spurred his horse and the line raced off towards the allied position. Camus could see Malledus panic as he frantically ordered his troops into a new formation. The paladin sporting the turban came closer, and Camus recognized him as Hardin, the younger brother of King Aurelis. Hardin twirled his lance at his side and let out a war cry. Camus readied his lance arm and let out his cry, which was joined by the rest of his brigade. Camus rode out ahead of his troops and met Hardin in a clash of steel. Camus leaned back in his saddle to avoid Hardin's first spear thrust. Camus countered by thrusting the Gradivus at Hardin. It was a glancing blow, as the Aurelian quickly recovered and thrust his lance again. It was a weak blow, and the Grustn general shrugged it off. Camus spun the Gradivus around before landing a hard blow into Hardin's torso. Hardin staggered in his saddle. He held his chest with one hand. The white cloth that wrapped around his chest was turning red, yet Hardin tightened his grip on his lance. He thrust again at Camus, who was hit in the side. Camus cringed from the blow, but dealt a second blow to Hardin. Hardin dropped his lance, but reached for his sword. Camus could see the pain in the other paladin's face, and wondered why he still persisted.

"Hardin, come back before you get yourself killed!" yelled Marth. Camus smiled and Hardin grimaced. He was going pale, and the entire front of his torso was dyed red. Hardin turned and headed back to the group. A female healer ran to Hardin and raised her staff. Camus turned to see the rest of his knights still fighting. He saw Glenn fall from his horse, only to stand up and fight the green haired paladin on foot. They exchanged blows, but Glenn was shot in the back in between the shoulder blades and he crumpled to the floor. The green haired paladin looked at Camus, but he did not make a move seeing that Hardin was injured by the leader of the Sable Knights, and Camus was definitely stronger than any single soldier in the allied army. "General Camus." He turned around to see Marth standing there, blade in hand.

"Prince Marth." Camus replied curtly with a nod of his head.

"I don't want to fight you, and Nyna does not want to see you killed. Please, call off your men, now before it's too late."

Camus looked around, and could not see a single one of his Sable Knights still standing. "It's already too late. My homeland is in ashes, my brigade… destroyed. My duty is all that remains-"

Marth interrupted him. "Your duty to whom? Your duty to your shattered homeland, or your duty to Nyna? She loves you Camus, she's been worried for your survival since we took to the field. She tried to call Hardin off, but he must have overheard her say something about not wanting to see you dead. Please Camus, do it for Nyna."

Just then, Nyna stepped out from behind Marth. She looked at Camus sadly, as if he were already dead. "Camus, please, I implore you, don't fight and die for your country. Help me Camus; I cannot be complete without you. I cannot see you killed." She had tears in her eyes.

"Nyna… I'm sorry. I would very much like to be with you, forever, but I cannot sit here and do nothing as my country falls into ruin. Forgive me Nyna; I was truly happy with you, for however long... I'm sorry." Camus readied himself, since he would probably not live to see the sun rise tomorrow. He would join his brigade in a cold yet eternal slumber. He could see that Nyna struggled to keep her composure. It was an awkward situation. Camus sat there, saddled on his horse, surrounded by the allied soldiers, and the corpses of his men. Tension filled the air, both parties waiting for the other to move.

Camus heard hooves thumping against the ground. "CAMUS!" screamed Nyna. Camus turned in his saddle to see Hardin shove his sword into the Grustian's chest. The blow took the breath from Camus' lungs. He swayed in his saddle, and fell off backwards onto the ground, landing on his back. Hardin dismounted, bent down and twisted the blade in Camus' chest. "I'll take that you knave." Hardin said smirking. Camus groaned as the sword was twisted in his chest. Hardin left it there. He lay there, joined by Nyna who held his hands, Shiida, and Linda. Camus looked out of the corner of his eye to see Marth yelling at Hardin furiously. Linda stood up sadly and bowed her head. Shiida knew what was to come, and Nyna began crying. Camus reached a hand up, and caressed her cheek.

"Nyna… I'm sorry. I've failed you." Nyna hugged him tightly and cried into his shirt.

"Camus… I… why do you have to go… I love you Camus." Nyna whispered in between sobs.

"General Camus! He lives!" The allied army turned to see Glenn rise from where he fell. Hardin moved to cut him down, but Abel moved to impede him. The last Black Knight stopped in front of Norne, the sniper. He reached behind him, and grimaced as he pulled the arrow from his back. "I believe this is yours." Glenn held out the arrow to Norne, who gingerly took it from him. Glenn then staggered over to Camus, rubbing his back, and fell to his knees. "My lord, I will stay with you." The man looked up towards Marth and said, "Why don't you start moving towards Medon? If the Sable commander will die, he doesn't need an audience." Marth rallied his troops and they moved on. Malledus frantically waved his arms to indicate something called a flying formation. Nyna lingered behind with Camus, and Hardin stood next to Nyna. Glenn helped Camus to his feet, as Camus was losing blood and could barely stand. "Hardin, take Nyna." Glenn ordered. Nyna was apprehensive to leave Camus.

"Nyna, please, go, I'll find you again. I promise." Camus said faintly. Nyna nodded, and left with Hardin. "Glenn lead me away from here, I cannot travel with those people. I'm… not worthy of her, and I don't want to die in front of that…"

"Dishonorable knight who has to resort to foul trickery in order to win a duel?" finished Glenn.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"But sir, don't you love Princess Nyna?" asked Glenn.

"I do, but if I die, I don't want her to see me dead. She'd have to marry that… dishonorable knight. Take me to your home." The two men slowly left the field. "Oh, Glenn, throw the Gradivus towards the field, I want them to think I'm dead." Camus said feebly. The two Black Knights walked off towards the Grustian capitol after discarding the powerful lance.

Later that night, Wolf, Abel, and Palla revisited the battle scene to pick up Camus and his deputy. They returned to the camp bearing the Gradivus. Nyna began weeping in Shiida's embrace, while Hardin picked up the mighty lance, as his own and strode out of the tent triumphantly twirling the lance in front of his cheering troops.

* * *

I HATE Hardin. :) So, this was basically FE1/ FE11. Next will be what would be FE3/ Book 2. So yeah. Sirius will ride. Nyna will abdicate, and... i'll make a better ending.

Cheers.

And reviews would be appreciated. Let me know you love this pairing before Valentine's Day. :)


	2. Book 2

Book 2 of FE3. Spoilers if you haven't read/played/ know about FE3. It is NOT in FE11/ FEDS. Not too many, only Hardin, who Sirius is, etc.

Oh! Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon [FE11] comes out today in the USA! I've got my copy ordered.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Camus awoke in a soft bed. He heard birds chirping, as they had been for the past two years. He sat up and slid out of his bed. He put on his clothes, and his armor. He went out into the kitchen where Glenn and his wife, Serena were eating breakfast at the table. Camus sat down opposite them. "I'm leaving today." Camus said sternly. "I'm going west, that's where the rebellion has flared up."

Glenn didn't look surprised. "Are you going like that? Lawrence would notice you; as would the world."

"I have a plan." Camus reached into his saddle bag and pulled out a mask. It was simple, black, and it covered his face. "I will travel as Sirius. I will try to meet Lorenz, and to protect the royal twins. If I can, I'll join Marth's army. I'm sure these rebellions will lead straight to Pales, and-"

"That dishonorable knight who has to resort to foul trickery in order to win a duel?" finished Glenn with a smile on his face.

"Exactly."

Serena spoke up. "What will you say when you see Empress Nyna?"

"Nothing. I won't risk our lives by divulging my identity. I'm sure some people will not like the great Grustian Sable Knight General fighting with them, when I was their enemy. I also had a hand in the death of the late king Altea. I'm sure she will eventually realize who I am."

Then, a small child ran into the house. Jason was about five years old, and he was the son of Glenn and Serena. "Daddy there's fighting going on to the south." Glenn stood up and went to his suit of armor.

Camus stopped him. "I'll go. You stay here with your family. Besides, I was leaving anyway. It's time for me to go now." Camus smiled. He exited the house and mounted his warhorse.

Jason ran to Camus. "Must you be going Sir Camus?"

Camus smiled sadly and covered his face with the black mask. "Jason, stay here with your father. I am now Sirius."

"Will I see you again Sir… Sirius?"

"One day Jason, I will return. Until then, be strong." Sirius looked up at Glenn and Serena. Glenn smiled and gave Sirius the old salute, which Sirius returned. "The Sable Knights will ride again Glenn. One day." Sirius rode off towards the sounds of battle.

In the dark halls, the allied army stopped, and they saw the giant dragon Medeus, surrounded by the four noble sisters. Once Malledus ordered the formations, the troops charged, though some broke their formations. Merric ran to Elice, and awakened her from Medeus' control. Julian took Lena away from Medeus, and Princess Minerva carried her younger sister away. Sirius rode over to Nyna, who was the last remaining noble sister. He dismounted his horse and took her hands in his. "Nyna please open your eyes!" Nyna stirred, and opened her eyes to see some stranger, yet very familiar.

"I'm so foolish; it's because of me that Hardin went mad. I'm to blame."

"Hardin is dead, I struck him down." Sirius paused. He remembered the day he killed that man.

_The allied army had entered Pales, and they fought their way to the throne room. There he was, seated on his royal throne, clad in his red armor. He looked down at the floor absentmindedly, with the Gradivus in his hand. Hardin's eyes were cloudy, as though he were clearly not himself. Marth strode towards Hardin, but his move was eclipsed by a paladin clad in black. "Let me Lord Marth. I've a duel to finish with this man, and you should not have his blood on your hands." Marth nodded, and Sirius galloped towards Hardin, who rose from his seat. He stared at Sirius, and laughed. Sirius, readied his lance, and charged forward. Hardin readied his lance thrust, and stabbed it forward towards the advancing paladin. Sirius pulled back on the reins and his horse rose up and narrowly dodged the attack. Sirius landed a blow on Hardin before Hardin skewered the Grunian warhorse with the Gradivus. Hardin laughed again, but Sirius leapt from his horse, and plunged his blade into Hardin's chest. Hardin gasped for breath. Sirius whispered to the dying emperor, "You ran me through with this blade, I'm just returning the favor… knave."_

_Hardin's eyes widened, and his eyes cleared. "You… are Camus?" Sirius nodded a yes. "Nyna loves you. I loved her too much to touch her. We kissed only once; that was when we took our vows; I dared not touch her without her consent. Camus. Find her. Let her love you as she could not love me. Leave me for dead. Next to you I am nothing but a suit of armor and a hollow shell of a knight. I love her enough to let her go."_

"_Hardin, I have always seen you as my enemy. I apologize greatly for what I have done. You are a great man, a true knight of the realm." The two men looked at each other in silence. Sirius reached a hand to his mask, and removed it briefly to show Hardin who he truly was. _

_Hardin nodded sadly, and whispered, "Save Nyna for I have failed her…" _

_Sirius stooped down and picked up the mighty lance Gradivus. The possessed Emperor had died free. Knowing that there was still a battle to be fought, Sirius donned his mask and walked off._

Sirius said, "No, it's not your fault entirely. It would be partly mine."

"Camus? Is that you?"

"… No, I'm Sirius, a Grunian soldier. I don't know a Camus milady."

"But you are Camus! I know you are! Please Camus, take off your mask." Nyna reached for his mask, but Sirius stepped back.

"Milady, I do not know anyone called Camus! Please! Now is not the time." Medeus roared behind them.

"You're right. Let's finish this abomination." Nyna walked away towards the main group. Marth, Sirius, Abel, and others charged the giant monster, and it fell to the Falchion. It crumbled to the floor, and its chest heaved for the last time. The group let out a loud cheer and everyone embraced each other, and made merry on the end of their journey.

Nyna made her way through the crowd and tried to find Camus. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she frantically searched for her black knight. She saw the members of the Wolfguard waving to their Empress, and she smiled and continued her search. Minerva and Maria were weeping over the body of their dead king and brother. Then, she saw a soldier talking with Marth and Sheeda, who were arm in arm. Nyna slowly crept up behind him, and ripped the mask from his face and threw it to the floor. He turned around slowly, hesitating to show his face for the first time since his 'death'. He smiled sadly as Nyna gasped. "Camus!" She hugged him tightly, and he held her tightly to himself.

* * *

Part 3 is next. Sort of an Epilogue.

Reviews are nice. :)


	3. Afterward

The end of this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I know I've caused you much pain. I'm sorry." Camus said to her softly, as she looked into his eyes.

"Why Camus? Why did you leave me? Look what happened because you ran away!" Nina said, happy, yet agitated.

"I had been run through, and I'm sure Hardin would have finished me off if he had the chance." Camus said angrily.

"And look what happened to him! He tried to rule the whole land! I would have much rather married you than him!" Nina said angrily.

"I killed him Nina. I finished what I could not end two years prior. Do you not understand?"

"Understand what? I shudder to think of what could have happened with Hardin and I, and I wished that it were you every day!"

Camus sighed and said slowly, "Nina. I'm here now. Alright? I will not leave you again, unless you command it. Can you not guess why I am here?"

Nina opened her mouth but no words came. Boa walked over and had to ruin the moment. "Princess Nina. Now that Hardin is dead you still need a husband for an heir to the throne of Akaneia." Nina looked bewildered. "And Sir Camus will not suffice as he is an enemy combatant, and a mere soldier of Grust."

Camus knelt down and retrieved his mask. Covering his face he mounted his horse and said simply, "perhaps me return is not for the best Nyna. Forgive me; I want the best for you and your people." Sirius rode out of the hall and into the night.

Boa continued on. "Now, the only choice left is Prince Marth." Shiida and Marth both looked horrified, as they had only confessed their mutual love for each other recently.

"I shall not marry Marth." Nyna said firmly. "I… must do what is right for the people, yet I must follow my own heart."

"Then what do you propose?" Boa stated hurriedly.

Nyna smiled. "I'll abdicate my throne to Marth and his fiancée Shiida." The aforementioned couple blushed as Marth had not yet proposed to his beloved. Nyna turned to Marth. "You had better get a move on; Shiida can't wait forever…"

* * *

It had been a grand occasion. Marth and his wife Shiida were crowned Emperor and Empress Akaneia. Nyna relinquished her throne quietly, and departed for Grust. She travelled to a small town and asked about for a man named Glenn. Villagers pointed her towards a small ranch not too far from where Camus fell in battle three years prior. She approached the door and knocked quietly. Serena answered the door, and upon seeing Nyna she pointed her in the direction of a lone figure on a hill. Nyna walked towards the man, and he turned to greet her. Nyna embraced Camus, and as the sun began to set behind the mountains, he finally kissed her and ended a long love story that started years prior.

Nyna and Camus lived happily together in relative peace and quiet on the Grustian plains. They were wed in a wedding that was attended by every foreign leader. Finally, true peace had returned to the land, and Artemis' curse was broken.

* * *

Cheers.


End file.
